The Autumn Child
by autumnleaves10
Summary: Lorelei Autumn's parents were death eaters who betrayed lord Voldemort. Voldemort killed them in revenge but Dumbledore rescued their daughter and sent her into hiding for her own protection and now she is going to Hogwarts.
1. The girl on the platform

**Hey guys this is my first Harry Potter fanfiction! Its about a girl called Lorelei Autumn who is a pureblood witch who was adopted by muggles because Voldemort killed her parents and he was going to kill her too so she had to go into hiding. She is tall and athletic with long black hair and blue green eyes. She is two years below Harry at school so this is set during PoA. Sorry if its not very good it's my first fanfic so please be nice!**

**Disclaimer: If I did own Harry potter I would be rich and I'm not.**

**XXXXXX**

**Chapter One The Girl on the platform**

I was standing on platform 9 ¾ feeling very nervous. This summer had been a rollercoaster of emotions for me it has started when the man called Snape had come to my house and told me I was a witch. I couldn't believe it I thought it was a joke at first, but then my parenrs told me it was true and that I was adopted and my real parents had been killed by a dark wizard called voldemort. I still though they were playing a horrible joke an me and I coldn't understand why but then they showed me the adoption papers and I knew it was tue. I was angry that they'd lied to me all these years but then Snape explained it had been for my own protection because Voldemort was looking for me.

Snape also told me I had a place at a magic school called Hogwarts and he took me to Diagon ally to buy all of my school stuff. That was were he told me more about who Voldemort was and about how he had been defeated by harry Potter. I felt sorry for Harry when snape told me about him because his parents had been killed by voldemort too, but snape said he taugt him at school ad he wasn't very nice. I didn't think snape was very nice either but I didn't tell him that. Snape also told me about Serius Black who was a murderer who had escaped from a wizard prison called askaban, but told me not to worry because I would be safe at hogwarts. I felt a bit scared but I was still so confused and amazed about finding out I was a witch I didn't think about it much.

After that he took me to a wand shop called ollivanders to buy a wand. The wand I got was twelve inches long and made from oak and had a double core of unicorn tears and mermaid scales which mr Olivander told me was very rare. I also bought some robes because they wher part of the school uniform but I didn't like them much because I'm more of a jeans and t-shirts sort of girl. The letter snape had given me also said I could take an owl or a cat or a toad to Hogwarts so I went to the wizard pet store. I didn't like any of the owls or cats or toads but there was a very cute newt called sam that I wanted to but snape said I wasn't allowed. But then I told him that sam would be more useful than a toad and less messy than an owl and Snape said it was alright.

So that was everything that happened at diagon alley and now I'm standing on platform 9 ¾ with a trunk full of my stuff and sam in a plastic box waiting for the train that will take me to Hogwarts. Because I was raised by muggles they wre supposed to send one of the other students to show me where I shoud go but but they didn't show up. I had to follow a group of red headed people through the barrier between platform 9 and 10 to get to the platform. It's a good thing I'm observant or I might still be waiting in the muggle train station and never get to Hogwarts.

Suddenly there was a whistling noise as the train pulled into the station. "come on" I said to Sam "I think we should get on." I picked up Sams box and started to drag my trunk towards the train but then I felt somebody tap me on the shoulder. I turned round to see a blond haired boy looking at me aplogeticly. "What?" I said.

"Are you Lorelei Autumn?" he asked.

I nodded.

"I'm sorry" he said "I'm Draco Malfoy. I was supposed to meet you in the muggle train station but I got worried when I couldn't find you. It's a good job you're here or I'd be in trouble."

"its alright" I said. I probably had a right to get mad at him but he was to cute to be angry with. "I didn't get lost so everythings ok. Could you help me carry my trunk?" I asked.

"Sure" he said and helped me carry my trunk onto the train. "do you have anybody to sit with" he asked.

I shook my head "no it's my first year, remember? I don't knw anybody."

"Well you could come and sit with me" he said, "my friends are saving me a seat in another compartment and I'm sure they wont mind if I bring someone else along especially if its someone as pretty as you."

I blushed when he said that and put up a hand to brush my long glossy black hair out of my aquamarine eyes. "alright" I said picking up sams box and following him along the train to his compartment.

**XXXXXXXX**

**Ok that was chapter 1 sorry that its short but I hoped you liked it! I know its probably not great but its my first attempt so don't be too mean. Please review I want to know what you think!**


	2. On the train

**a/n: please please please review people! I really wanna know what you think**

**Discalimer: I don't own any of the charcters except Lori**

**XXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 2 On the train**

I followed him along the train to his compartment. He was sat with thickset two boys and a girl with a pug face. "Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle, this is Lorelei" he said as I sat down next to him.

"Hi" I said to them.

I got a few glares back in return. "Hi" one of the boys mumbled but the girl just glowed at me.

"And whats that?" she said gesturing at Sam's box.

"Oh this is my newt Sam" I replied, giving her a friendly smile but she just wrinkled her nose and turned away from me.

"Where did you find her?" she said to Draco looking like she didn't want me there.

"I met her on the platform" Draco explained and the girl didn't look very happy about that.

She suddenly turned back to me "Are you in Slytherin?" she asked.

"I don't know its only my first year" I replied. Snape had explained to me about the 4 houses so I knew what she was talking about but I found her quite rude.

Pansy just kept scowling "Oh" she said "Well are you a pureblood?"

Draco looked at her disprovingly. "Of course she is" he answered for me "Snape sent me to meet her on the platform."

"Why did he do that weren't you with your parents?" Pansy said aggresively and it was obvious to me she didn't like me. That was ok with me because I didn't like her either. I could tell she was trying to make me feel intimdated but I wasnt going to let it work.

"My parents are dead" I replied suddenly "My adoptive parents are muggles and they don't know about Hogwarts"

Pansy abruptly shut up "Oh right" she muttered.

"How did they die?" one of the other boys asked and Draco glared at him for being so insensitive but it didn't bother me.

"I was told they were killed by a wizard called Vol…" I began but then remembered what Snape had told me about using the name in front of people. "A wizard known as the Dark Lord" I finished.

Draco gave me a funny look once I'd said that, clearly that was something Snape hadn't told him. "Really?" he asked.

I nodded "That's what I'm told but I can't really remember it anyway" I said.

Draco frowned. "Like Potter then?"

"Who?" I asked but then remembered what Snape had told me "Oh you mean Harry Potter?"

He nodded "Yes although you don't seem to be much like him. Why was the Dark Lord after your parents?"

"I don't know for sure" I replied "I aksed Snape to tell me but he said I'm not suposed to find out until I'm old enough?"

"And when will you be old enough?"

"I don't know" I said again "Snape said Dumbledore would tell me when I was ready. I haven't met Dumbledore yet but I've heard a lot about him."

"hmm" said Draco not sounding very enthusiastic at the mention of Dumbledore "Dumbledores a bit old fashioned if you ask me. Fathers says its about time Hogwarts got a new headmaster"

"Why does he think that?" I asked curiously.

"Have you not happened about what happened at the end of last year?" he said.

I shook my head.

"Well" Draco began to explain but just at that point the compartment door slid open again and in walked a boy with messy black hair, a ginger boy and a brown haired girl.

"Ah" said Draco getting up from his seat "Well if it isn't Potter, the weasel and the mudblood"

I assumed this must be Harry potter then. I remembered Snape telling me he wasn't all that nice but I wanted to see for myself. Actually I thought he seemed quite cute but that was just my first impression.

"We don't want any trouble Malfoy were just looking for somewhere to sit" Potter replied "Clearly this compartment is taken and we wouldn't want to be sat anywhere near you lot anyway so I think we'll be heading off" The three of them began to turn away again but then Potter seemed to notice me "Got a new friend Malfoy?" he said.

"Ah yes this is Lorelei" Draco replied "Shes just starting Hogwarts although don't expect to be seeing much of her. I doubt she'll end up in gryffindor"

"Well your not the sorting hat so it isn't up to you" Potter said before turning to me and adding "If I were you I wouldn't waste my time being friendly with him. When I first met him he tried to be charming with me as well but he turned out to be a loser"

I wasn't sure how to respond to that but Draco suddenly started forward "So is that what you think to me Potter? Why don't you tell Lori about the time your little weasel friend here made himself start vomiting slugs last year? I think you'll find he's a bigger loser than me"

I grimaced at the thought of vomiting slugs finding it quite disgusting but couldn't help but think Draco was being rather mean.

"Clear off Malfoy" the redhead said.

"Why don't you clear off?" Draco snapped back "This is our compartment so why don't you get out of it"

The red haired boy looked angry then like he wanted to punch Draco but the girl with him grabbed his arm and tried to pull him away "Leave it Ron" she said "He's just trying to provoke you and he's not worth the trouble. We should just go and find somewhere else to sit"

"yes lets go" said Potter and the three of them headed off and Draco watched them leave with a glare

"Sorry about that" he said to me "But there not the kind of people you want to be hanging round with"

"I don't know" I said "They didn't seem too bad"

"Well you haven't known them as long as I have" he said with a scowl "Anyway where were we?"

"What happened at the end of last year" I promted him and he began to explain.

"Well have you ever heard about the chamber of secrets?"

… _to be continued_

XXXXXXX

**Thankyou for reading I'm sorry this chapter was short I'm very busy at school and don't have much time to write right now. Can you please review and tell me what you think? I'd really like to know! Thankyou :) **


End file.
